Le cavalier noir
by Coljayjay
Summary: Harold se retrouve dans une situation nouvelle et complétement inattendu. Bon bah je suis nulle pour les résumés. Mais c'est 100% Rinch
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut les filles! Je suis de retour. Une petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit suite à cette fic fantastique "Catharsis" de Rochelle et aussi parce que j'ai écouté la bande son de "Westworld".**_

 _ **Donc je préviens, ça risque de vous dérouter au début mais c'est normal. Fic en deux chapitres. (ouais moi aussi je peux être pénible à couper!)**_

 _ **Dédicace à ma partenaire, presque de Crime, mais d'éducation.**_

 _ **Et toujours un grand merci à notre Miss Wren alias Isatis!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Harold termina de compter la liasse de billets devant ses yeux et finit par les ranger dans le coffre derrière lui. La journée avait été longue. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il entendit soudain frapper à la porte:

-" Entrez"

-" Harry, les derniers clients sont partis et j'ai fermé le restaurant. Je vais au saloon, vous venez?"

-" Je suis un peu fatigué Mademoiselle Groves."

-" Allez Harold, vous ne venez jamais boire un verre avec moi. Vous avez honte?"

Finch la détailla et lui sourit. Il recula sa chaise et se leva tout en époussetant son impeccable costume. Il sortit sa montre à gousset de son gilet et jeta un œil à l'heure.

-" Vous avez raison après tout. Je vous accompagne."

Ils se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers le saloon en face de son hôtel. Le soleil était encore haut en ces chaudes soirées d'été. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent ils entendirent des rires, des voix fortes, le piano. Harold poussa les portes et se mit immédiatement à tousser, pris par la fumée épaisse des cigares et cigarettes que fumaient les clients du bar.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent à boire. Soudain Harold reçu une tape franche dans le dos:

-" Finchy!"

L'homme à lunettes soupira.

-" Monsieur Tao."

Le jeune asiatique se rapprocha et, s'installant sur la chaise à côté d'Harold, se pencha pour lui parler mais celui ci recula devant l'haleine chargée d'alcool qui lui piquait les narines.

-" Vous pouvez me faire une avance? J'ai une main superbe là"

-" Monsieur Tao, vous ne m'avez déjà pas réglé votre chambre de la semaine dernière et votre dette se rallonge de jour en jour."

-" Allez Finchy quoi! Juste une centaine de dollars pour que je finisse ma partie. "

Samantha s'interposa.

-" Dégage! Il t'a dit non, et retourne à ta table, tu empestes l'alcool!"

Il retira son bras d'un geste brusque et se leva, faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière. Il posa sa main sur son révolver mais fut stoppé dans son geste par une poigne forte.

-" Léon, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te refoute en tôle! T'as compris?"

Monsieur Tao lança un regard noir à Samantha et s'éclipsa. Le shérif salua le couple.

-" Désolé Finch. J'arrive pas à le tenir éloigné du bar celui là."

-" Ce n'est rien Shérif Fusco. Je commence à avoir l'habitude."

-" Ouais, mais c'est tellement rare de vous voir là que j'espère que personne ne va vous importuner."

Harold sourit et redressa la chaise qui était tombée.

-" Asseyez-vous un moment avec nous."

-" C'est pas d'refus."

Il retira son chapeau et le posa sur la table. Une serveuse en petite tenue s'approcha d'eux.

-" Salut mon chou! Qu'est-ce que j'te sers?"

Fusco lui lança son plus beau sourire.

-" C'que tu veux ma belle."

Elle se retourna et hurla au barman:

-" Et une pinte pour le Shérif!" Puis revint discuter avec Lionel en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

-" Tu sais j'suis libre ce soir. Zoé m'a filée la permission. Alors si t'as envie que Rhonda s'occupe de ..."

Ses paroles se perdirent dans le creux de l'oreille de Fusco qui semblait avoir du mal à avaler soudainement.

Puis l'atmosphère devint tout de suite un peu plus lourde lorsqu'un visiteur passa la porte du saloon. Rhonda se tourna et se raidit en voyant ce grand cowboy tout vêtu de noir rentrer dans le saloon, cigare à la bouche.

-" Le revoilà lui!"

Le shérif demanda alors à la jeune femme:

-" Tu le connais?"

-" Mon chéri, tu n'as pas entendu parler du cavalier noir?"

Harold avait suivit également la scène du regard, détaillant cette silhouette virile qui se dirigeait vers le bar tout prés d'eux. L'homme était grand, d'une carrure qui laissait présager des muscles nerveux sous sa tenue noire, salie par la poussière. Un jean, des bottes parées d'éperons, des chaps en cuir noirs recouvraient le tout et mettaient son postérieur en valeur. Sa chemise noire montrait un dos large et musclé. Le visage basané par trop de temps au soleil sans doute, était assombri par une barbe brune fournie. Son regard bleuté contrastait avec ce côté sombre de l'homme qui portait également un chapeau en cuir noir mais poussiéreux.

Les clients du bar le dévisageaient et tout le monde semblaient tendus. Soudain Harold vit la directrice des prostitués s'avancer avec un grand sourire vers l'homme en noir.

\- "Et voilà! La patronne va encore nous faire vivre un enfer quand il va partir!" Lança Rhonda.

Harold se pencha pour demander à la jeune femme:

-" Qui est-ce?"

-" Vous n'avez pas entendu parler du Cavalier Noir? Ce type est un mercenaire." Elle se tourna vers le Shérif "Je suis surprise que tu n'es pas entendu parler de lui mon chou. Il fait des ravages partout où il passe il parait. Il emballe les filles, tue tout ce qui bouge et vole l'argent. Il vient une fois par an ici et Zoé craque à chaque fois. Il s'en sert, la jette et après elle nous tape sa crise."

-" C'est bizarre, j'ai reçu aucun avis sur lui. T'es sur de ce que tu dis?"

-" Hey chéri! Tu sais bien que les mecs parlent beaucoup dans mon lit. Alors oui, j'suis sûre."

Finch était comme fasciné. D'où venait ce mystérieux cavalier ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu ici. Samantha vit son regard absorbé par l'éphèbe devant lui. Elle se pencha vers lui:

-" Laissez tombé Harry. Vous n'êtes pas son genre."

Il entendit la conversation avec Zoé qui se colla littéralement à lui et lui mit sa poitrine opulente et voyante sous les yeux. L'homme en noir attrapa la femme par la hanche et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il fit passer son cigare de l'autre coté de la bouche d'un geste de langue. Finch ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le changement dans le ton de la voix de Zoé qui semblait complètement alanguie de cet homme.

-" Salut mon beau ténébreux. Te revoilà enfin?!"

-" Salut Zoé. Comme tu vois."

-" Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à New York? C'est moi j'espère?"

L'homme se mit à ricaner.

-" Tu sais bien que je ne paye pas pour ça ma jolie."

-" John, pour toi les choses sont gratuites. Tu vas rester un peu?"

-" Oui, j'suis venu pour chercher un boulot."

Zoé se mit à rire franchement.

-" Toi? Le grand John Reese, le cavalier noir, le solitaire, t'es venu pour travailler? Mais le soleil t'as définitivement tapé sur la tête ma parole? Et puis on dit partout que Snow t'as descendu."

-" Il n'a pas essayé assez fort on dirait."

-" J'en étais sure. C'était pas possible."

Elle se recula pour le détailler sans retenu. Elle tritura le haut de sa chemise ouverte.

-" T'es toujours aussi sexy tu sais? On n'a plus de chambre libre mais la mienne est ouverte si tu veux..."

-" J't'ai dit que c'était pas ce que j'étais venu chercher."

La femme s'écarta de John, un peu vexée de se faire repousser ainsi. Mais elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Elle se tourna pour partir mais une de ses employées s'approcha de Reese, ce qui fit réagir immédiatement Zoé: Elle lui saisit le bras et l'arrêta.

-"Hey Machine. Alors écoutes-bien. Tu es nouvelle ici alors pour cette fois je ne dirais rien. Mais tu vois ce beau gosse, tu l'oublies d'accord? Chasse gardée. Personne ne le touche à part moi. C'est compris Machine? C'est quoi ton nom déjà d'ailleurs?"

La jeune femme semblait paniquée, Root se leva pour intervenir.

-" Ca va Zoé, tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur? T'as vraiment besoin de faire ça? Déjà que c'que tu leur fait faire..."

-" On t'as pas sonné toi. Retourne à tes cuisines!"

Harold se sentit obligé de s'interposer à son tour.

-" Mademoiselle Groves, laissez tomber s'il vous plait et revenez vous assoir."

Les deux femmes se toisèrent et se défièrent du regard. Les hommes autour d'elles se mirent à siffler d'excitation. Le shérif attrapa le bras de Root et lui dit:

-" Assieds-toi avant que tous ces alcoolos se mettent à faire des paris sur vous. J'ai besoin de calme, d'accord?" il s'adressa à Zoé " et toi, arrête aussi un peu. J'pourrais te coffrer."

Les deux femmes finirent par se séparer. Harold se rassit et chercha John du regard mais celui-ci en avait profité pour s'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque. L'homme à lunette soupira, déçu d'avoir loupé une occasion de l'approcher. Il espérait le revoir une autre fois.

Le lendemain Harold décida de pousser la chance et d'aller au saloon. Il fut récompensé en voyant que John était accoudé au bord une nouvelle fois. Harold en profita pour le détailler du coin de l'œil, tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui mais à distance. Le barman s'approcha de lui tout en essuyant ses verres :

-" Et bien Finch, je ne vous aurais jamais autant vu que ce mois-ci. Ca fait plaisir. "

-" Un peu de changement dans mes habitudes ne fait pas de mal Monsieur Greer. "

Le barman se pencha pour parler plus bas à son client.

-" Ouais, enfin si celui-là pouvait partir, j'aime pas trop le savoir là "

Harold comprit qu'il faisait allusion au cavalier noir. Lui, aurait bien aimé qu'il reste beaucoup plus. Soudain il vit Greer lancer un regard noir vers les battants du saloon. Il se redressa, posa ses verres et mit son torchon sur l'épaule tout en se déplaçant vers sa nouvelle cliente qui arrivait à côté de John.

-" Bonjour, une limonade s'il vous plait. "

-" On ne sert pas les nègres ici, alors dégage! "

La femme à la peau chocolat esquissa un sourire et ne se laissa pas démonter.

-" Il n'y a aucune affiche qui dit le contraire. Alors s'il vous plait, mon voyage a été long et je meurs de soif. "

-" Bin t'as qu'à aller boire avec les chevaux, c'est là-bas qu'est ta p… "

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que John l'attrapait par le col de la chemise et lui plaquait le visage sur le bar tout en pointant son pistolet sur sa tempe :

-" La dame t'as demandé poliment alors tu la sers ! "

Le bruit de son tabouret qui était tombé et la menace de John stoppa net tous les bruits du saloon. Harold se redressa et vint à la rencontre de John :

-" S'il vous plait messieurs, calmons-nous. "

John ne lâcha pas sa prise des mains, ni du regard.

-" S'il sert cette dame, je le lâche, autrement…"

-" Je vous en prie Monsieur, cela ne sert à rien. Monsieur Greer, vous allez la servir n'est-ce pas ? "

-" Est-ce que j'ai l'choix ?! "

John le lâcha immédiatement et rangea son arme dans son étui. Harold salua la femme et lui dit :

-" Je suis désolé de tout ça Madame. "

La femme sourit à Harold et lança un regard tendre à John.

-" Merci. "

John la salua à son tour en posant ses doigts sur les bords de son chapeau et en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-" De rien M'dame. Il n'avait pas à vous parler comme ça. "

-" J'ai l'habitude ne vous en faites pas. Vous croyez qu'il acceptera de me louer une chambre pour la nuit ? "

John sortit son pistolet à nouveau et le posa sur le bar tout en mastiquant son cigare qui n'était pas allumé.

-" Il vaudrait mieux pour lui. "

Harold intervint immédiatement.

-" Je tiens un hôtel juste en face et je serais ravi de vous louer une chambre. "La jeune femme lui sourit.

-" Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir les moyens pour une chambre d'hôtel mais c'est très aimable à vous. "

Finch vit Reese fouiller dans les poches de son jeans et en sortir une bourse qu'il tendit à Harold

-" Servez-vous là d'ssus. "

Le gestionnaire de l'hôtel fit non de la tête :

-" Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Monsieur ? "

Le cavalier noir retira son cigare et tendit la main à son vis-à-vis

-" Reese. John Reese. Mais appelez-moi John. "

Harold la saisit et profita de l'occasion pour sentir les mains puissantes et abimées de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits depuis qu'il était apparu dans la ville.

-" Vous pouvez m'appeler Finch. Et je vais tout prendre en charge pour Madame ? "

La jeune femme noire tendit la main vers Harold qui la saisit tel un gentlemen pour lui faire un baise main de rigueur.

-" Josseline Carter. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Joss. Je suis gênée vraiment. "

-" Après ce que vient de vous faire subir Monsieur Greer, ce n'est que justice Madame Carter et cela sera avec plaisir. J'ai des chambres libres alors autant les occuper. "

De temps en temps Harold jetait des coups d'œil vers John pour observer son attitude. Il avait eu peur en le voyant saisir violement Greer et en même temps il avait été stupéfait par son attitude chevaleresque face à cette Carter. Sous ses airs ténébreux et glacials, John semblait être un homme d'honneur et un gentlemen, ce qui attirait davantage Finch.

Il profita de l'occasion pour essayer de se rapprocher plus de John. Il se tourna vers lui, mais son regard bleuté accentué par son bronzage venait de le perturber. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Il fut interrompu par Greer qui posa bruyamment le verre sur le bar, faisant se retourner Reese instantanément vers lui, sur la défensive.

-" Voilà votre boisson. Ca fait 4 dollars. "

John sortit sa bourse et jeta les pièces au barman qui s'éloigna rapidement d'eux. Harold semblait reprendre pieds sur terre.

-" Si vous chercher un logement Monsieur Reese, j'ai quelques chambres encore disponibles."

John saisit le bord de son chapeau à nouveau.

-" Nan, ça ira m'sieur. J'ai déjà un endroit où dormir. C'est gentil. Occupez-vous plutôt de la dame."

Harold s'inclina en signe de compréhension. Il pencha la tête vers Carter et lui fit signe de la main:

-" Si vous voulez bien me suivre Madame Carter, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre."

La jeune femme lui sourit et se retourna une dernière fois vers John tout en posant sa main sur son bras.

-" Merci beaucoup John."

L'homme en noir attrapa la limonade et la tendit à Joss.

-" Avec plaisir. Prenez là tant qu'à faire. Vous ne serez pas venue pour rien."

Ils quittèrent le saloon, Harold frustré de devoir quitter John alors qu'il avait réussi à entamer la conversation. Une fois à l'hôtel, il demanda à Root de préparer une chambre pour Madame Carter qui ne cessa de le remercier pour sa gentillesse.

Le soir venant, Harold tournait en rond. Ses pensées ne le dirigeant que vers John. Comment avait-il pu être aussi vite chamboulé par un homme comme lui? Il avait suffit d'un regard. Il avait tout de suite vu la force et la bonté en lui pendant que les autres ne semblaient voir que de la cruauté.

Il attrapa son gilet qu'il avait posé sur sa chaise et regarda l'heure. Il fallait qu'il aille au saloon. Il remit son veston et se dirigea vers le bar où il avait l'habitude de jouer du piano tous les vendredi soirs. Et c'était vendredi...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suite et fin. Merci les filles, pour vos commentaires Oh combien appréciés! J'espere que chacun y trouvera son compte.**_

 _ **Cet univers me plait beaucoup et qui sait? Peut-être y reviendrais-je...**_

 _ **En attendant bonne lecture.**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harold laissait courir ses doigts sur les touches du piano, jouant la mélodie mélancolique du "Nocturne" de Chopin. Rhonda, Kara et Machine (dont personne ne connaissait le nom) étaient appuyées sur le rebord de l'instrument, se balançant au rythme de la musique, lui lançant des regard presque amoureux de temps en temps. Lui, ne faisait attention à personne, complètement absorbé par les notes, par l'intensité qu'il mettait à jouer, fermant les yeux de temps en temps pour se laisser pénétrer par la langueur de sa mélodie.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il jouait et il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'à la table des joueurs de poker se trouvait John. Le cavalier noir avait l'air un peu saoul mais complètement détendu. Toujours son cigare à la bouche et son chapeau vissé sur sa tête.

John observa son jeu. Il étira ses jambes, tira sur son cigare et recracha la fumée épaisse vers le plafond. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Harold. Ce dernier le ressentait et avait parfois tourné la tête de son piano pour jeter un œil. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises. Puis Finch se replongeait dans sa mélodie cherchant un exutoire, pour ne pas plonger dans ce regard bleuté.

A la table de John, les trois joueurs de poker buvaient à s'en rendre malade et jetaient l'argent avec désinvolture. Reese avait le regard embué par l'alcool lui aussi mais il était encore loin d'être ivre. Soudain un de ses partenaires de jeu se tourna vers Harold et lui hurla:

-" Hey toi! Le bouffeur de queues. Change donc un peu de musique! Tes mélodies de gonzesses me donnent envie de gerber. Pas vrai les gars?"

John lui lança un regard assassin et fut surpris qu'Harold continu comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ce qui n'était, bien sur, pas le cas. L'homme qui avait lancé cette phrase, bu une gorgée d'alcool et se tourna à nouveau vers Finch.

-" Ca t'as rendu sourd où quoi?! Hey j'te parle espèce de..."

Il se mit à hurler soudain. John avait interrompu sa phrase en lui plantant son couteau dans la main. Ce qui eut pour effet de stopper toute activité dans le saloon. Les deux autres hommes se levèrent en même temps. Celui à la droite de John tenta de lui assener une droite. Mais l'homme en noir esquiva, attrapa le bras de son ennemi, le tira vers lui pour saisir sa tête et la faire cogner violemment contre la table. L'homme s'effondra au sol complètement sonné. Celui en face de Reese sortit son pistolet et le pointa vers John qui le saisit immédiatement et tira sur son genou, laissant l'homme à terre.

Il attrapa son arme de son autre main et écarta les bras pour pointer ses pistolets dans chaque direction et ainsi stopper quiconque voulait l'agresser. Mais celui qui avait reçu le couteau dans la main, le retira rapidement et chercha à poignarder John qui esquiva mais pas assez rapidement, se faisant blesser au torse par la lame tranchante. Il tira une balle dans son genou, terrassant définitivement son ennemi. C'est alors que le shérif fit son entrée en pointant son arme.

-" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Que tout le monde range son arme! Et ne me faites pas répéter."

Tous ceux qui avaient l'intention de s'attaquer à John s'exécutèrent. Et beaucoup quittèrent le saloon. Lionel s'avança et vit le carnage au sol.

-" Oh merde. C'est vous qui avez fait ça?" Demanda-t-il à John.

Celui ci rangea ses armes. Haussa les épaules et tira sur son cigare comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

-" Légitime défense Shérif. Celui là a insulté ce m'sieur qui jouait tranquillement du piano. Et je l'ai arrêté avant que ça ne dégénère. Vous devriez me remercier."

Fusco regarda partout.

-" Je vais vous arrêter oui! Hey Greer, appelle le Doc. Elle va encore râler."

-" Le docteur Shaw ne sera là que demain Lionel. Elle est chez les Lambert."

-" Fais chier. Fais venir Tilman alors."

Harold s'approcha du Shérif et s'interposa entre lui et Reese.

-" Shérif Fusco, Monsieur Reese ne faisait que se défendre et il est blessé."

-" P't'être bien Finch mais là..."

-" J'en prends la responsabilité d'accord? Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui et le soigner."

Lionel regarda vers le sol et lâcha un "ogrrrr" de dégout en voyant tout le sang.

-" Vous ne poserez pas de problème à Finch hein?" Demanda-t-il à John.

-" Non."

Le shérif soupira et rangea enfin son arme.

-" Ok, sortez de là vous deux et que je ne vous vois plus avant un bon bout de temps."

-" Merci Shérif Fusco." Harold se tourna vers Greer "Je paierai pour les dégâts"

Il attrapa le bras de John et lui demanda de le suivre. Harold arriva à l'hôtel et emmena John dans son bureau. Reese observa attentivement les lieux.

-" C'est classe comme Hôtel. J'voudrais pas tacher votre tapis avec mon sang. "

Finch lui adressa un sourire.

-" Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Reese, cela n'a pas d'importance, mais votre blessure en revanche…Il faut vite la nettoyer avant que cela ne s'infecte. "

-" Ce n'est pas la première blessure vous savez. Mais merci de m'avoir évité la prison. "

-" C'est à moi de vous remercier, mais n'auriez pas dû."

Harold lui indiqua la chaise pour qu'il s'y installe. Il ouvrit sa pharmacie et en sortit des bouts de gaze et un flacon bleuté d'Ether ainsi qu'un bol dans lequel il versa le liquide. Il posa tout à côté de lui sur la table et s'adressa à John :

-" Enlevez votre chemise. "

Reese se leva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard hypnotisé du millionnaire. Harold avala difficilement et encore plus lorsqu'il vit la marque pleine de sang traversant son abdomen. John ne se rassit pas et préféra s'appuyer contre la table derrière lui afin de laisser plus d'amplitude à son infirmier de fortune. Finch attrapa la gaze et y versa le liquide dont l'odeur caractéristique imprégna immédiatement la pièce. Il s'approcha de la plaie.

-" Ca risque de bruler un peu. Mais il faut que je nettoie. "

Reese attrapa son cigare et une boite d'allumette de sa poche, il en craqua une et s'arrêta avant d'allumer son cigare soudain conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-" Je peux ? " Demanda-t-il au propriétaire.

-" Oui. Mais ne bougez pas trop. "

John alluma son cigare et inspira une grande bouffée qu'il recracha vers le plafond immédiatement. Semblant se détendre tout d'un coup. Harold observa la plaie et commença son nettoyage. Il fut surpris de voir que John n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre sous l'effet du désinfectant. Il profitait largement de la vue. Les muscles secs et tendus étaient impressionnants. Son bronzage mettait en relief les nombreuses cicatrices déjà présentes. Il se demandait réellement qui il était. Sentant que cet homme, derrière ses airs de tueur et sa réputation, ne semblait pas aussi dangereux qu'on voulait le faire croire.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix suave et basse de son patient.

-" C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure? "

Harold soupira, comprenant qu'il faisait référence à son orientation sexuelle. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler ça devant lui. Mais il se sentait en sécurité comme jamais devant ce parfait inconnu.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tenterais rien à votre égard, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur. Je suis beaucoup plus civilisé que ces brigands. "

John lui saisit la main pour le stopper dans ses soins.

-" C'est dommage. "

Harold redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus-gris de son vis-à-vis. Le cigare à la bouche, la barbe brune et son bronzage accentuant la clarté de ses yeux, légèrement dissimulés sous son chapeau de cowboy. Finch eut soudain la gorge sèche devant ce regard sans équivoque.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques secondes se défiant du regard. Puis Finch n'y tenant plus attrapa le cigare, le trempa dans le bol remplit de désinfectant et se jeta sur les lèvres du cavalier noir qui recula légèrement sous l'assaut.

Un duel viril se joua entre les deux hommes. Harold saisit le visage de John et l'embrassa sauvagement, ressentant le goût fort du cigare dans la bouche de cet homme puissant. Reese retira son chapeau et le jeta à coté de lui. Il se redressa et attrapa les bords du gilet du costume d'Harold cherchant à le plaquer contre le mur. Harold se laissa faire et attrapa frénétiquement la chemise de John et la faisant glisser le long de ses bras pour la laisser tomber au sol.

Il s'écarta et vint mordre le cou de l'homme plus grand que lui. John gémit immédiatement sous la brutalité du geste. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Finch et colla son corps contre celui de l'homme à lunette. Leurs respirations venaient de s'accélérer. Harold abandonna son cou et vint sur son torse le parsemer de baisers puis la blessure lui revint en mémoire. Il stoppa net et repoussa John pour le regarder.

-" Votre blessure… nous devrions nous en occuper avant de…"

John le saisit par les hanches pour le ramener à lui, se frottant contre son corps devenu bouillant. Il vint l'embrasser à nouveau et partit lui mordiller l'oreille.

-" Ce n'est rien. J'ai connu pire et je ne sens rien… J'ai trop envie de vous. "

Il le fit reculer contre le bureau et d'un geste brusque balaya tout ce qu'il y avait dessus faisant frissonner Harold d'anticipation. Leurs gestes devinrent de plus en plus désordonnés et rapides. Finch attrapa la ceinture de John et chercha à la lui retirer. Mais John l'arrêta en cherchant à lui ôter son gilet. Ce dernier termina rapidement au sol suivit de sa cravate et sa chemise. Finch se redressa et bouscula John pour le faire reculer voulant prendre le contrôle. Ils se heurtèrent à la commode et le vase qui trônait dessus se fracassa au sol.

-" Désolé. " Murmura John entre deux baisers.

-" Il ne me plaisait plus… "

Il se recula et finit par défaire la ceinture et le pantalon de John qui terminèrent sur les chevilles du cowboy. Il se colla immédiatement à lui avec l'irrésistible envie de se frotter contre lui et de sentir sa masculinité contre la sienne. John lui saisit le visage et lui dévora la bouche, lui mordant la lèvre au passage. Le duel devenait bestial et le cavalier noir n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il retourna son partenaire d'un geste sûr et le plaqua à nouveau contre la commode. Il se plaça derrière lui et vint lui mordre l'épaule tout en se collant contre son corps.

Ils furent interrompus soudain par des « toc-toc ». Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'arrêta et ne dit rien.

-" Harry ?! Tout va bien ? "

John passa ses mains sur son torse et caressa chaque millimètre de peau nu, tantôt caressant, tantôt pinçant. Harold laissait échapper de faibles gémissements tout en respirant de plus en plus fort. John descendit ses mains et s'affaira à défaire rapidement la ceinture et le pantalon de son partenaire mais la voix féminine derrière la porte semblait ne pas vouloir les laisser.

-" Harold ? Répondez-moi, j'ai entendu du bruit et…"

John décida de stopper cette perturbatrice.

-" Il va bien M'dame, on est occupé… "

Harold en profita pour passer sa main derrière lui et dans le caleçon du cowboy qui laissa échapper un râle sous la touche sensuelle de Finch. Derrière la porte Root l'entendit et comprit immédiatement à quelle activité s'adonnait son patron :

-" Oh, oups ! Génial Harry ! Amusez-vous bien. "

Harold s'écarta légèrement et tourna la tête.

-" Désolé pour cette interruption, c'est mon employée. "

John saisit d'une main son visage, pendant que l'autre était passée sous l'élastique du caleçon de son compagnon du moment.

-" Pas d'problème. De toute façon je ne me laisse pas distraire aussi facilement, surtout quand on me fait ressentir de telles sensations… "

Harold entama un mouvement de sa main.

-" Vous voulez parler de celles-là ? "

-" Harold… "

-" Apparemment oui. "

John l'embrassa avidement et vint dans son cou pour tenter de se contenir et le mordre à nouveau.

Il le saisit par la hanche et le dirigea vers ce superbe bureau d'un bois sans doute noble et plaqua Harold contre. D'une main il passa dans son dos et appuya légèrement pour faire comprendre à Finch de se pencher en avant.

-" Harold… Vous êtes tellement excitant... "

Finch ferma les yeux savourant ce moment d'une grande intensité, et tentant de se relaxer sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Non loin de là Root rassemblait ses affaires pour partir mais ne put s'empêcher d'entendre le parquet en bois grincer de façon répétitive et rythmé, masqué par moment par des gémissements d'hommes sans ambigüité.

John transpirait sous l'effet de la chaleur, de l'excitation et de leur mouvement.

-" Harold... c'est tellement bon... "

Finch ne pouvait plus répondre, prit par le plaisir immense qu'il ressentait. Le beau cavalier noir était prit de désir pour lui et il avait l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

Soudain une sensation étrange l'envahit.

-" Harold?"

Il se sentait soudain très lourd et la voix de John lui parut lointaine.

-« Harold ?! »

Il chercha à bouger mais n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir également et son corps semblait peser de plus en plus lourd. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-" Harold ? Réveille-toi. "

Il sentait pourtant une main sur sa tempe le caresser, puis des lèvres sur son front.

-" C'est fini, réveille-toi. ".

Il parvint enfin à articuler.

-" John ? "

Puis son corps daigna enfin lui répondre, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement mais difficilement et il sentit à nouveau ses membres, qui reposaient sur un matelas. Il observa John penché au dessus de lui, le regard tendre.

-" Ca va ? Tu faisais un cauchemar, c'est terminé. "

Finch referma les yeux et lâcha un soupir : il venait de rêver toute cette histoire de far-west. Il se frotta les yeux, frustré. John perçut que le cauchemar de son amant avait l'air de l'avoir beaucoup affecté. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et passa sa main sous la couverture pour caresser le torse d'Harold dans un geste de réconfort.

-" Tu veux m'en parler ? Tu ne faisais que gémir alors j'ai cru bon de te réveiller. "

Pendant l'espace d'une minute Finch lui en voulu. Il était tellement bien dans ce rêve, sans blessure, sans contrainte, sans barrière. John laissa sa main descendre pour caresser le ventre de son compagnon et voulut passer sa main sur sa jambe mais frôla une tension qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Et il comprit. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Il se rapprocha d'Harold et l'embrassa.

-" On dirait que ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar…quelqu'un faisait un rêve coquin ?! "

Finch attrapa la main baladeuse et l'écarta, définitivement frustré. Il devint rouge et n'osa pas parler.

-" Humm… et je peux savoir qui t'excite comme ça que je lui brise les genoux ? "

Harold daigna le regarder et se rendit compte du sourire taquin de John. Il sourit à son tour devant ce visage magnifique. Il attrapa son visage en coupe.

-" C'est toi imbécile. Qui veux-tu d'autre ?! "

John se positionna sur lui.

-" Moi ? Et qu'est-ce que je te faisais pour te mettre dans cet état là ? "

Harold lui raconta brièvement son rêve pendant que John entamait des mouvements légers mais explicites contre lui. John se mit à rire dans son cou, puis il se redressa sur ses coudes.

-" Je crois qu'on va arrêter les films western pendant un moment. "

-" Je t'ai dit qu'Hogan me faisait penser à toi… "

-" Peut-être que je devrais m'acheter un chapeau…. Qu'en penses-tu ? "

-" Cela pourrait-être une bonne idée. Bien que maintenant je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir résister en te voyant comme ça. "

John vint l'embrasser langoureusement et ajouta :

-" Demain à la première heure je vais chez Westernpoint. "

Harold gloussa et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire.

-" Et tu te souviens de ce magnifique bureau que nous avons vu aux enchères?"

-" Humm...?! " Dis John tout en parsemant le visage de son compagnon de baisers.

-" Il faisait parti aussi du contexte... on s'y tient parfaitement bien..."

-" Je vais m'en occuper...aussi...autre chose Monsieur le dévergondé?"

-" Non." Ricana Harold. " En attendant peut-être pourrions-nous profiter que nous soyons réveillés pour finir ce que j'étais en train de commencer dans mon rêve ? "

John prit une voix grave et changea sensiblement son accent pour faire plus western :

-" J'vais pas t'laisser d'répit mon beau ! "

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
